Conventional work tables generally comprise a support leg arrangement, that consists of telescoping rods, and an upper bearing portion mounted on the support leg arrangement, wherein the bearing portion includes two movable bearing members that are configured to support a cutting device, such as a saw, or workpiece, such as plywood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,305 discloses a work table, which comprises a support leg arrangement and an upper bearing portion. The bearing portion includes two bearing members mounted on a base frame, where one of the two bearing members can be moved relative to another. The base frame and the bearing members mounted thereon can be detachably fixed on the support leg arrangement through the use of four elastic clips. A clamping means arranged between the frame and the movable bearing members can be actuated by a crank so as to effectuate the movement of the movable bearing member. This work table suffers from a number of limitations. First, the connection configuration between the support leg arrangement, the bearing portion, the base frame, and the elastic clips is overly complicated and susceptible to premature wear. Second, the clamping means is positioned between the movable bearing member and the base frame in obstructed position, which makes accessing and/or repairing the clamping means very difficult. In order for an operator to access the clamping means, the entire bearing member must be removed in a time consuming process.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art work tables, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.